1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for photographing an object.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, for a dental treatment, the dentist inserted a device having a mirror installed at a distal end into an oral cavity and checked a state of teeth reflected through the mirror to determine whether to treat or determine a treatment method.
The treatment using such a mirror had a problem that the patient may not directly check the state of teeth, and since the dentist checks the state of teeth with the naked eye through the reflection, there was a problem that it is difficult to perform a relatively accurate diagnosis.
Conventionally, a method was devised that a camera is miniaturized in accordance with the development of the technology of the camera and the dentist treats the patient by checking an image directly photographed by the camera.
However, the diagnosis device using the camera should transmit the image through wireless or wired communication with a main body installed at a dental chair. In the case of the wired connection scheme, since the diagnosis device, and a communication line and a power line for communication should be provided for each of the used main bodies, inconvenience due to additional components has been caused.
Accordingly, in the case of the wireless connection scheme, since communication interference with a plurality of chairs may occur, there is a need to separate channels, and there is a need to identify the patient by detecting a connection state with the main body through the diagnosis device.
In addition, since the conventional diagnosis device using the camera has a photographing button formed on only one side thereof, there is a problem in that a posture of the dentist becomes uncomfortable because the dentist has to turn his/her arm and photograph the teeth in order to alternately observe the teeth located on an upper jaw and a lower jaw.